Nuestra primera vez, sin importar cómo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Lala entra en la habitación de Rito, convencida por Momo de que si tiene su primera vez podría dar un importante paso en su relación con Rito, pero un accidente hace que su momento compartido no sea exactamente con Rito, sino con Riko. Oneshot con yuri ( supongo que le podemos llamar así) y lemmon.


Guur monin, criaturas de Fanfiction ¿Están todos listos para un nuevo OS? La pregunta se debe a que el argumento de esta historia que presento va a ser completamente nuevo, tomando en cuenta todos los OS en español que han pasado por el apartado de ToLove Ru ¿Les interesa saber de qué hablo? Pues a leer.

 **Nuestra primera vez, sin importar cómo**

Rito ya se estaba preparando para dormir. Había sido un día arduo en el que había tenido que ayudar a su padre a obtener los insumos que hacían falta para sus mangas. Un baño reparador y una buena cena le había servido para terminar la noche con buen pie, y justo cuando empieza a acostarse, ingresa a la habitación la princesa Lala, la cual estaba completamente desnuda. Dicho ingreso significó una sorpresa tremenda para el chico.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Lala? ─ suelta el chico con gran sorpresa, incapaz de apartar su mirada del cuerpo de la princesa.

─ Pues quiero dormir contigo esta noche contigo, Rito ─ responde Lala con pasmosa naturalidad ─ ¿Are? Rito, te noto bastante rojo ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?

─ N-no es eso ─ Rito gira la vista en otra dirección, tratando inútilmente de aparentar normalidad ─. Al menos deberías ponerte algo de ropa.

─ ¿Tiene algo de malo que esté así? ─ dice Lala como si nada ─ Tú y yo somos pareja, y además estamos dentro de tu habitación, así que no pasa nada, Rito.

El chico opinaba todo lo contrario a lo que dice Lala, pero prefiere mantenerse callado, mirando en cualquier otra dirección que no fuera hacia Lala. La verdad era que la princesa tenía mucha razón en lo que había dicho, y era Rito el que estaba teniendo demasiadas reservas en el asunto. Sea como sea, Lala se lanza juguetonamente hacia Rito y lo abraza, presionando sus pechos contra el brazo del chico.

─ L-La-Lala... N-n-no deberías...

─ Rito, te quiero. Vamos a tener nuetra primera vez.

─ ¿Q-qué cosa? ─ ahora sí que Rito no pudo evitar mirar directamente a Lala, y el rojo de su rostro alcanza un récord de intensidad.

─ Momo dijo que ese era el paso más importante para una pareja, y que además eso ayuda a reforzar nuestros lazos, Rito ─ esta vez es Lala quien empieza a ruborizarse ─ ¿O acaso no quieres hacerlo conmigo, Rito?

Aquella había sido una puñalada trapera, y Rito no tenía defensa posible ante aquel gesto. Lala se acerca lentamente a su prometido y le da un beso en la mejilla, haciéndole ver que Lala iba en serio y que ese cariño que le manifestaba era real. La sensación resultante era bastante excitante al parecer de Rito, pero pensar en ello sólo le hacía avergonzarse más de lo que ya estaba.

─ ¿E-estás segura de esto, Lala?

─ ¡Sí! ¡Estoy segura de querer esto, especialmente si es contigo, Rito! ─ responde Lala enérgica.

Antes que Rito pudiera decir o hacer nada, Lala introduce su mano en los calzoncillos del chico, explorando lentamente hasta dar con cierto bulto que lentamente va adquiriendo forma y tamaño. Rito estaba sorprendido, tomando en cuenta que era la primera vez que ella hacía algo tan audaz, al menos de forma intencional.

─ ¿Cómo es que haces esto, Lala?

─ Momo me dijo ─ aquella respuesta, pensándolo bien, había resultado bastante predecible para cualquiera, menos para Rito ─. Dijo que así se siente bastante bien, y que no te resistirías si lo hago de este modo ─ Lala frota lentamente el pene de Rito, haciendo que éste suspirara y gimiera de manera ahogada, sintiendo aquella sutileza en sus movimientos que lo hacían perderse en sí mismo. Lala continúa con su lento proceder, viendo con detenimiento las reacciones de Rito, comprobando así lo que le había dicho Momo poco antes.

─ ¿Cómo se siente, Rito? ¿Mi mano se siente bien?

─ L-La-Lala...

─ Dime, Rito, ¿se siente bien lo que hago? ─ la propia Lala ya empezaba a excitarse al ver lo que estaba logrando en su prometido ─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy teniendo yo también esta sensación tan extraña?

No era de extrañar que Lala hiciera esa clase de preguntas. Su expresa inocencia la hacía desconocer sobre estos temas, muy a diferencia de Momo, que sí había estado muy al pendiente de cada uno de esos detalles en su "investigación". Rito retrocede con timidez mientras iba sintiendo aquella suave estimulación, pero no se percata de que había algo tirado en el suelo, y sin darse cuenta termina pisándolo. El resultado de aquel accidente es una explosión que envuelve toda la habitación, y el ruido hace que Mikan, Nana y Momo llegaran a toda velocidad, asustadas por que algo haya pasado.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ dice Mikan luego de abrir la puerta con un empujón.

Lo que Mikan y las gemelas ven es a Lala desnuda con su mano metida en el interior de la ropa de Rito, o mejor dicho Riko. La escena era bastante inédita para las tres recién llegadas, puesto que esa escena de Lala metiendo mano a Riko era una escena bastante... yurista, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Riko desde luego estaba roja a más no poder, y era incapaz de articular alguna palabra. Tenía la lengua trabada a causa del pánico en que había caído.

─ Hola, Nana, Momo, Mikan ─ dice Lala como si nada, dejando a todas perplejas ─. Lo siento, creo que dejé mi invento tirado esta tarde cuando pasé por aquí. Jejeje.

─ Eso lo explica ─ dice Mikan con una voz vacía.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ─ Nana señala a su hermana y a Riko ─ ¿Y qué están haciendo ustedes dos? Espero que la bestia de Rito no pensara hacer nada malo.

─ Sólo intentaba tener mi primera vez con Rito. Se supone que es algo normal entre parejas, ¿no? ─ la respuesta de Lala deja de piedra a Nana.

─ Creo que estamos de más aquí ─ dice Momo, la cual también se sentía sorprendida, pues ella misma no se esperaba que hubieran llegado a ese punto ─ ¿Qué tal si nos vamos y les dejamos que sigan en lo suyo.

─ Sí... Es lo mejor ─ responde Mikan, mirando a ninguna parte en específico.

Nana iba a decir algo en protesta, pero Mikan y Momo no la dejan y se la llevan mientras cierran la puerta. La razón de Momo era porque en efecto quería que Lala y Rito (o mejor dicho Riko) dieran ese paso tan importante, mientras que Mikan no veía una razón para detenerlos o reprenderlos. Rito y Lala eran pareja y estaban en la edad en que esas cosas pasan, y si estaban de acuerdo en hacer eso, pues no los iba a detener.

─ C-chi-chicas... ─ Riko pensaba que todas estaban malentendiendo la situación, si bien era ella quien no le daba su justo significado.

─ ¿Qué tal si seguimos? ¿Te animas a que continuemos, Riko? ─ dice Lala.

─ ¿Ehhhh? Pero si las dos somos chicas en este momento...

─ Pero sigues siendo el Rito que yo tanto quiero, así que no pasa nada ─ ese razonamiento de parte de la princesa no convence del todo a Riko ─. Vamos, quítate la ropa, que vamos a divertirnos.

Riko no sabía a qué se refería Lala con "divertirse". Ignoraba qué tanto le habría contado Momo acerca de tener relaciones sexuales, pero era claro que algo sí le habría explicado, puesto que Lala vuelve a la acción usando sus dedos para frotar la intimidad de Riko. La terrícola gime de manera más sonora que cuando era varón. Lala procede entonces a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de Riko, poniendo a prueba la sensibilidad de ésta y deleitándose con lo que estaba obteniendo por ello.

─ Ahhh... L-Lala...N-no deberías... ¡Kyaaa!

Ahora la princesa usaba su otra mano para apretar uno de los pechos de Riko, subiendo su camiseta para que así el busto quedara al aire libre, excibiendo la magnificecia del mismo, aunque quizá no fueran tan grandes como los pechos de Lala. La sensación resultante era delirante para Riko. Lala demostraba un talento natural para hacerla sentir bastante bien, y la terrícola estaba a punto de perder la cabeza solamente con eso. Lala no iba a echarse atrás, así que Riko iba a ser empujada inevitablemente a aquel punto de no retorno, y así acaba siendo, cuando empieza a besar a Lala por su propia cuenta, y pronto usa también sus manos para devolverle el favor.

─ Mmm... R-Riko...

─ Lala... Lala... ─ Riko estaba perdiendo el control de sí misma, y por ello sus impulsos la llevaban más y más lejos.

Ambas se besan con mayor profundidad, y sus manos aprietan y frotan con mayor descaro. Riko tenía ya la mente completamente nublada mentras los dedos de Lala iban explorando con ansias su sexo, profundizando poco a poco en su interior. Ambas caen lentamente sobre la cama, y ninguna de las dos hace ademán alguno de separar sus labios de la otra. Era tarde, y seguramente las demás ya se habrían ido a dormir.

* * *

 **Fuera de la habitación**

─ V-vamos, que quiero mirar un poquito...

─ ¡Eso ni hablar! ─ responde Mikan mientras le sostiene una mano a Momo ─ ¿No te han enseñado que la intimidad de la gente se respeta? Déjalos hacer... lo que sea que estén haciendo.

─ Eso mismo. Respeta el espacio de los demás, a pesar que Rito esté actuando como bestia en este momento ─ secunda Nana con un tono de mal humor mal disimulado ─. En fin, lo que estén haciendo no es asunto nuestro.

─ Ustedes están siendo realmente malas ─ se queja Momo, todavía forcejeando para mirar dentro de la habitación de Rito ─. Sólo quiero mirar un poquito. Eso no le haría ningún daño a nadi... ¡Kyaa! ─ Nana la corta al sostener de improviso su cola.

─ ¡Ya deja de decir tonterías y vámonos a dormir, Momo!

Ya sin oportunidad alguna de poder acercarse nuevamente a la habitación, Momo se resigna a que Nana y Mikan se la llevaran a rastras. Era un desfortunio, pero al menos estaba segura de que Rito (o Riko) iba a seguir adelante por su propia cuenta.

* * *

 **Habitación de Rito**

Riko y Lala ya no tenían vuelta atrás. Ambas se estaban dejando llevar por aquellas placenteras sensaciones que recibían entre besos, toques y roces que todavía seguían subiendo de tono. Lala aprovecha el estar en la posición de arriba para cambiar su postura para así tener ante sí el sexo de Riko a la vez que dejaba el suyo propio a la vista de Riko. Lentamente procede a lamer e introducir un dedo, escuchando los gemidos emitidos por Riko en el proceso. La terrícola no se permite quedarse atrás y también empieza a lamer la raja de la princesa. El comienzo es lento y torpe, pero gradualmente adquiere vigor y habilidad, sacando a flote aquella habilidad dormida y por la que Momo tanto se esforzaba por hacerle manifestar.

Lala estaba abrumada ante el placer resultante. Le sorprendía mucho la cuota de placer que llegaba a alcanzar a partir de actos tan pequeños y puntuales, pero dicha sorpresa no la iba a manifestar debido al efecto que tenía en ella. Ambas se besan repetidas besas e introducían sus dedos en toda su longitudd, explorando tanto del sexo ajeno como les era posible.

─ R-Rito... Me voy a volver loca... Se siente bastante raro...

─ Lala... Yo también... Estoy a punto de enloquecer... N-no puedo más...

Ambas estaba cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo, si bien ninguna de ambas tenía idea en el momento de cómo definirlo. Todo lo que sabían era que sus mentes se estaban elevando hasta más allá de las estrellas del cielo, y sus dedos se mueven con mayor rapidez e irregularidad, y en cuanto alcanzan el climax largan un fuerte gemido que se genera eco en la habitación. Había sido una sensación demasiado intensa, un territorio nuevo para ambas y hasta ahora desconocido. De forma impulsiva sacan sus dedos y se tienden completamente en la cama. Sus dedos no habían alcanzado a romper con la virginidad de Lala, pero Riko supuso que Lala no le daría importancia por el momento. Tal vez era mejor así, y a decir verdad, también ella lo había disfrutado demasiado.

─ Riko... ─ la nombrada voltea a ver a Lala ─ No me imaginaba que se pudiera sentir tan bien... ¿Qué tal si repetimos cuando vuelvas a ser Rito?

Riko estaba tan agotada en ese momento que ni siquiera hizo un intento por responder, pero le sorprendía la manera de ser de Lala. Era una auténtica caja de sorpresas, pero estaba bien. Rito no se podía aburrir si estaba con ella, y la idea de hacer eso otra vez, si bien le avergonzaba tremendamente, se le empezaba a parecer tentador. Al menos en su actual estado le costaría mucho resistirse a dicha tentación, así que Riko se limita a darle a Lala una ligera sonrisa. Era apenas el comienzo, y Rito tendría todavía mucho por saber y atreverse, pero ese primer paso, además que ha sido muy importante, ha logrado darlo bien, y todo gracias a Lala.

* * *

 **Habitación de Momo**

Se sentía bastante extraño. Hacía años que no dormía acompañada, especialmente de alguien que no fuera Rito, y ahora estaba en la cama, en compañía de Nana y Mikan. Realmente Momo no comprendía cómo es que se vino a meter en semejante problema.

─ ¿De verdad es necesario que se queden aquí haciéndome compañía? Ya les di mi palabra de que no iría a espiar a Rito-san y onee-sama...

─ Tú tranquila. Duerme sin ningún problema ─ dice Mikan poniendo cara de póquer ─. Creemos en tu palabra, pero a lo mejor eres sonámbula y terminas colándote igual.

─ Sí. Esto es sólo una precaución, así que no te agites ni nada ─ dice Nana, la cual tenía la misma expresión que Mikan.

Momo no podía sentirse de otro modo sino frustrada. Todo lo quequería era saber si Lala y Riko habían dado finalmente ese paso tan importante. Pero como no todo va como uno quisiera, lamentablemente se tuvo que conformar con quedarse así con Mikan y Nana. Estas dos intrusas no lo expresaban, pero la verdad es que les causaba una pequeña incomodidad el saber que Riko y Lala habrían estado haciendo sus "cosas", y se les hacía un poco difícil disimular ese descontento que sentían. Les causaba envidia el que Lala estuviera allí a solas, pero como podían se aguantaban.

 **Fin**

* * *

Ojalá que este lemmon me haya quedado decente ¡Llevaba un buen tiempo queriendo terminarlo, pero el Rito al que tanto me he acostumbrado siempre me pone las cosas un tanto difíciles! Siempre escribo usando al Rito de principios y mediados de la historia, lo cual significa para mí un reto tremendo. En fin, nuevamente expreso mis deseos de que les haya gustado la lectura.

Hasta otra


End file.
